Simple Rules on Becoming a Bad Boy
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Once Matthew gets tired of being ignored, Lovina has a new parttime (More like full-time) job in helping him become a bad boy. Yet of course, there are consequences to all this- especially when Lovina asks for something in return. Will Matthew finally be noticed or will he fail? IMPLIED: Spamano, aly, CanadaxHolland... Rated T for Language. Enjoy. I do NOT own Hetalia.
1. Prolouge

Matthew walked back and forth. Pacing about the room trying to find an idea that would work had gotten him a little dizzy. Yet he had found one.

"Ha! If I do something grand, someone will be bound to notice me!" He cheered lowly. His voice had always been quiet no matter how loud he tried to be.

"Okay, now how to be grand, eh?" He smiled. Matthew had never been confident about his appearance, thus meaning he would have a hard time trying to do something or to be grand. He had always despised the freckles on his cheeks, of which added more hideous (he at least thought of it so) effect to his ugly face.

Quite to the contrary, Matthew was rather handsome. Although he didn't think the dimples on either side of his face made any astonishing look to it, they did. And when he would tie his strawberry blond hair in a low ponytail he would look breath taking.

Matthew was never buff, but neither was he skinny. He was just between the two. He'd always kept in proper shape. Of course Matthew's body was nothing like that senior's- Some Antonio or such. Unlike his sun-kissed skin, Matthew's was ivory or maybe as white as snow.

Big indigo eyes hid themselves behind his thin steel framed glasses. Personally, he'd always admired Buddy Holly's style but he could never bring himself to change his own, as much as he wanted. A sophomore now, Matthew was at the top of his class. And with all his intelligence, even though it should have given him way more attention, he went unnoticed.

Finally getting tired of it all, Matthew was determined to make someone notice him, even if it was the lowliest scum bag that lay around. Someone _needed_ to notice him. Therefore he stood before the full view mirror behind the white door of his bathroom, trying on different outfits. He wanted to make an impression on the first day back from winter break, and with the many dull coloured sweaters he had, it wasn't really working.

He could wear a tux, but that would be too extravagant. Navy blue jeans, and a White t-shirt would do perfect. Now for the shoes... He placed on his dark brown high-top leather boots before placing a red scarf around his neck- perfect. He removed his glasses and adjusted his eyes to the fine details of his attire. Reaching for the top covert of his wardrobe, he found what he was looking for -the Buddy Holly style Rayban glasses. The black frame fit perfectly to his face and he looked stunning.

One little problem; his scarf didn't match. He replaced it with a black leather jacket and, to top it all off, he tied his hair back. Now that was perfect. "Okay Matt, this is it. You're going to get people to notice you and they will." He nodded at himself in the mirror that reflected his Rose red room.

Filing to the kitchen he stuffed a pancake into the gap between his watermelon lips and downed it. "Bye mom!" He mumbled past his filled mouth. Before he left he drank a cup of orange juice and hurried out the door as he slung his White Jansport backpack over his shoulder.

Matthew contemplated on taking the sleek black motorcycle he had gotten for Christmas or just taking the bus... After a minute, he decided the bike would be better. He'd learnt how to ride one once his friend, Amelia, had taught him about six months ago. Since then, he'd already earned his motorcycle license and the bike was cheaper than a car, so his father gave in.

Arriving at the school parking lot he already had a crowd of people hoping to catch a glimpse of whom the cycler might be. Once he removed his helmet, the crowd almost gasped. Within a second he had put on his glasses and parked the bike, shoving the keys into his pocket.

Gripping onto his bag strap tightly he entered class and, like always, was early. Except for a group of girls in the back left corner of the room. Matthew sat down at his usual seat on the back right corner of the room, opposite to the giggling girls. As soon as the bell rang everyone ran to their seats and awaited the teacher.

A brunette female sat next to him -his usual partner. Lovina was her name, and darn was she pretty. But Matthew had never really liked her, he just admired her beauty. If he recalled correctly, that Antonio senior was her boyfriend or something of the sort.

"Matthew, I see you've changed quite a bit." Lovina nodded. "Don't get me wrong, it's a good change but it's not really you."

"W-well, Lovina, it's g-going t-to have to be me, b-because this is how I-I'm going t-to look from now on." Matthew stuttered.

"Okay, stupido. If you're-a goin' to look like a bad boy, you're-a goin' to talk like-a one." She grinned as she purposely leaked her Italian accent.

"B-but h-how?" Matthew's big orbs widened with curiosity.

"Well, who better to teach you how to be a bad boy other than a girl who knows all about them. I'll do the pleasure." Lovina smirked. She then cracked her knuckles and neck before giving him a bigger smirk. Since she'd grown up around bad boys, why couldn't she help a wimpy kid become one? Of course she denied it was to help. "But I want something in return." She raised a brown eyebrow over her Hazel eye with intention of reciprocity.

"W-what would y-you like?" He mumbled.

"Hmm..." She thought for a bit. "Feli has been lonely lately, so you have to ask her out, and five dollars a lesson. Do we have a deal?"

Matthew gasped; the five dollars was nothing but dating Feliciana? She was cute and all, yet not quite Matthew's type. His type was... Well his type was... Okay, maybe he didn't have a type but it was certainly not Feli. Once again Matthew was determined to be noticed and so a simply girlfriend wouldn't hurt, right?

"Okay." Matthew nodded. "Deal."

"Great. Nice making business with you, bastard." She winked. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, Matthew regretted his deal.

"Oh, I'll need your number to be able to send you lessons, and we'll start tomorrow, got it stupido? And if you back out, I'll kill ya." Lovina clucked.


	2. Lesson 1: Intimidation

Lesson 1: Intimidation

"Okay stupido, let's start this crap." Lovina smirked. "First Lesson: Intimidation."

"How do I do that?" Matthew raised a blond eyebrow.

"Your tone and fluency in speaking is the key. Quick! Scenario: when you're in a hurry and I'm walking down the hall like the idiot I supposedly am and am in your way, what do you say?" She turned to him.

"E-excuse me miss, but m-may you either walk faster or give me space so t-that I can go? I'm k-kind of in a rush, s-sorry." He smiled. Hopefully that would be the right answer for sure.

"No idiota! Don't stutter! And that is not what a bad boy says." Lovina grunted. "Try again."

"Excuse me, sorry, forgive me." He mumbled.

"No! No! No! Too nice and no mumbling! Again!"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"No idiota! Are you that stupido, you bastard?" Lovina hissed. "'Move it!' that's all you say. Try it."

"Move it." Matthew whispered past his watermelon lips.

"Matthew..." Lovina grunted in annoyance. "If you're not going to try... then this is pointless."

"Move it!" He spat.

"That's more like it, idiota." She grinned. "You have potential little bastard."

Matthew felt somewhat proud of himself as he smiled. He was kind of getting the hang of this.

By the end of the school day Matthew had become somewhat intimidating. During lunch he had done what Lovina had taught him and she was proud.

"Okay, what now?" He smiled at Lovina.

"There's a challenge for you! Walk in a straight line through the hall way. Be ignorant to everyone and just continue. Got it bastard?" Lovina smirked.

Matthew thought for a bit. He didn't quite understand but shrugged anyways, as if it was nothing.

"I'll do it with you, maybe that'll make you not be a baby about it." Her Hazel eyes sparkled. "Go!" she exclaimed and they began to walk.

As Matthew bumped into high school students he was so tempted to blurt out little 'sorry's. Just like Lovina had instructed he walked in a straight line, ignorant to the sea of people. Until, Matthew clashed with a girl head on.

Stepping aback due to the impact, indigo eyes blinked. As soon as the evening sky met the rich summer grass, a silence seemed to flood the room. They looked at each other and Matthew felt as if she had stared into his soul. Nothing was exchanged for seconds, before the girl proceeded in walking. Matthew then turned to watch her leave, still in silence as she let out a 'Tsk'.

"I'm Matthew." He called behind her.

"I know." Was all she said before disappearing into the ocean of idiotic school students.

For what felt like hours to Matthew; he stood still, awaiting her to emerge from the ocean like some siren only to return to him and possibly enchant him to be able to for him to fall in love with her(Like Sirens do to pirates or sailors), yet there was no need for that, because he had already fallen for her. Standing ever so dumbfounded, he did not even notice the girl of which took her place before him.

"Earth to the idiota, earth to the freaking idiota in front of me." Lovina impatiently tapped her foot. She was getting tired of Matthew spacing out. Even though they've been only doing this for a day, he had gotten distracted many times. Thus meaning that the pay needed to be higher.

Matthew shook his head as an attempt to shake her off his mind. Focusing on Lovina, he noticed how much her features contrasted to those of the girl he had finally witnessed existed. Unlike how Lovina's almond brown hair hugged her face but turned away from her neck, the girl's was long and blond, instead of the smoothness in the style (likewise Lovina's) it was rugged, yet very attractive. It was bushed back, making it puffy-like at the top and a white and blue stripped scarf hung around her neck. The girl's skin was fair, while Lovi's was slightly sun-kissed and over her right eyebrow, she wore a scar.

"There was this girl..." Matthew mumbled.

"Did this girl -I don't know -forbid you from completing your challenge or something?" Lovina narrowed her Hazel eyes- another difference, the girl had fogged green eyes, that of un-shun emeralds.

"I bumped into her." Matthew retorted.

"Matt, the whole point of this challenge is to be ignorant of other people's pain. Or harm. Now, get back to doing what I told you to!" her red lips spat- ho! Another one, the girl's lips were a peachy pink. Very beautiful in deed.

"B-but I couldn't-"

"No stuttering! Ugh! You never learn." Lovina shook her brunette head.

"Lovi...who was she?" Matthew ignored Lovina's nags.

"Matthew... Do you think I really give the slightest damn of who she might be? If you do, you must be crazy."

"Well, I think you should. So you have to. Now tell me her name." he demanded.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Tell me her name!"

Lovina cracked a smile. Now he was growing some balls. She sighed and shook her head. "Look at you." she sung.

"Please tell me." He sighed.

"I didn't see her, so I wouldn't know." Her shoulders raised in a shrug.

Matthew sighed even louder and looked back into the crowd. Somewhere in his mind, or heart, he hoped for her to return.

"She's not coming back, idiota." Lovina's voice seemed distant. "Fine ignore me, but don't dwell on her. You did promise to ask Feli out."

As soon as the words left Lovina's mouth, Matthew's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten about that? Oh dear, what would he do now? Now that he's met that beautiful girl, of whom may be his type, he couldn't really date Feliciana.

"Speak of the Devil, here she comes." Lovina smirked. Sure enough, right from the crowd of people, the brunette emerged with a short black haired female to her left and a tall blond boy to her right. If Matthew recalled correctly, the other girl was called Sakura and the boy was Ludwig.

Ludwig was intimidating but due to his friends, no one really was intimidated. Gilbert, a friend of Antonio's and Matthew's cousin; Francis, was Ludwig's older brother.

Moving on, Feliciana smiled as she approached the two students. "Lovi!" She exclaimed. Feliciana's eyes had always been lovely and, of course, Matthew had liked them but as was mentioned before, she was not his type. The nice floral light pink dress she wore suit her equally cute personality. As always, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, giving her a little preppy look (of which applied because she was a cheerleader). And finally her smile was the kind to bring joy to all. Her being was wholly divine.

Matthew closed his eyes for a second or two, once he opened them, her friends were no longer by her side, but instead had departed their own ways.

"Ciao Matthew." Her lovely voice sang again. She seemed to beam with loveliness and so Matthew returned her friendly smile.

"He-" An elbow to the stomach by none other than Lovina. "What's up?" he reworded his little 'hello'.

"Other than the ceiling, nothing at all." She laughed.

After laughing along, he mumbled an incoherent: "Want a ride home?"

"Pardon me?" Feliciana furrowed her dark brows.

"I asked if you wanted a ride home." He restated.

Feli smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd love one." she cheered as she clapped her fair skinned hands together.

Lovina smirked and nodded. "Then I'll see you two bastards later." and then she was gone, to God knows where, leaving Matthew alone with Feli.

Matthew stood still as he watched Lovina leave. Silence could only fill him. Did she just leave him? Alone with Feliciana? What? Is she serious?

"Lovina told me that you guys have begun to talk, is that true?" Feliciana asked in the sweetest of voices.

"Ah...Yeah. We've been talking lately." Matthew nodded as he landed back on earth. He sighed and led her to his motorcycle.

Feli gasped and covered her mouth. She shook her head furiously and shut her eyes tightly. Oh how much she hated motorcycles. They were scary and on top of all that, very fast. There was no protection, no safety and no cover. Of which were all the same thing but Feli believed they weren't.

"Oh! No, no ,no ,no ,no, no, no. No." She panicked. "I cannot get on that!" She shook her brunette head.

"Why not? It's not as scary as you think, Feli. It's pretty fun actually." Matthew insisted as he mounted the bike. He held out his helmet and smiled. "Take it. I promise you'll get home perfectly safe. Do not worry, okay?" He calmed himself from stuttering.

Feliciana blushed and smiled softly. "Thank you, Matthew." She nodded her head and placed on the motorcycle. "But please be careful."

"I'll go through the suburbs, the max speed there is 40, so there's nothing to worry about. I promise." Matthew assured.

"Okay, If you say so." She nodded in return and mounted the bike. "Plus, I have to get over this fear some day, right?" she made a little 'Ve' sound after speaking.

"Exactly." Matthew nodded and began to drive the bike slowly, so that she wouldn't grow scared of what was happening.

As soon as they arrived at her house -wait that must be rephrased- _Mansion _(With a little help of Feliciana's sense of direction), Feliciana jumped out of the bike, gave the helmet to Matthew and ran inside the house. "Grazie!" She smiled before disappearing behind the door.

After that, Matthew had become pretty confused. Did Feliciana not like him? If so, that wouldn't be so bad. He could then go on search for the pretty girl he saw earlier. He wondered how she'd even achieve that scar and had really wished to ask her, but she had left him gaping at her beauty.

Either way, Matthew places on his black helmet only to ruin his hair, and continued making his way home. Half way there as he passed the couple of blocks past his house slowly, he heard music coming from a garage. Slowing down even more he completely stopped in front of the house with such noise. Paying close attention, Matthew could hear a girl's voice, drums, guitar and a bass.

The garage door opened and soon enough the girl began to sing. For a second or two, Matthew stood stunned once he noticed who the girl was.

_You better believe in karma__  
__Baby it's gonna sting__  
__The wheel of life's gonna do you in__  
__So I don't really have to do a thing__  
__You took me outta my money__  
__You messed up my love life and my career__  
__You better believe in karma__  
__Guess it's gonna start getting weird right here_

Matthew could only hear her voice and there she was; the green eyed girl he saw earlier.

_Bad karma (oh, yeah)_  
_Baby that's what you got_  
_Bad karma (oh, yeah)_  
_Whether you believe it or not_  
_The universe is gonna getcha_  
_You'll be scratchin' the seven year itch_  
_You know what I think?_  
_Bad karma's a Bitch_

Standing stunned that he found her, Matthew gaped at the awesome voice she possessed.

_You better believe in Jesus__  
__'cause only he can save ya now__  
__Throw in a saint or two why don't ya__  
__Three hail mary's and a hari krishna__  
__You made me drink the kool-aid__  
__You tricked me into thinkin' that Jill means Jack__  
__You are the fire spawn of the Devil__  
__But even he ain't takin' you back, back, back_

Actually listening to the lyrics he laughed merrily.

_Bad karma (oh, yeah)__  
__Baby that's what you got__  
__Bad karma (oh, yeah)__  
__Whether you believe it or not__  
__The universe is gonna getcha__  
__You'll be scratchin' the seven year itch__  
__You know what I think?__  
__Damn! Bad karma's a Bitch_

Her voice was somewhat husky and rather raspy, but it fit well to the song. He laughed again and just watched the pretty girl perform.

_You better believe in karma__  
__Just look at the sorry shape you're in__  
__There's a doll with your name and your gloomy face__  
__And the department up doing a rush on your case__  
__You better believe in voodoo babe__  
__I got a long list of your sins__  
__There's a word you may have heard of called payback__  
__And I'm runnin' out of pins_

_Bad karma (oh, yeah)_  
_Baby that's what you got_  
_Bad karma (oh, yeah)_  
_Whether you believe it or not_  
_The universe is gonna getcha_  
_You'll be scratchin' the seven year itch_  
_You know what I think?_  
_Bad karma's a Bitch_  
_(ba la da da da da_  
_ba la da da da da)_  
_Bad karma's a bitch_  
_(ba la da da da da_  
_ba la da da da da)_

After they were done, Matthew clapped enthusiastically. He smiled brightly and walked up to her. "That was awesome." He prompted. "Good job."

"I could have done better." The girl coldly replied.

"I-I like your voice." nervousness seemed to take over Matthew once more. He had forgotten what Lovina instructed and now was the normal shy boy.

"Thanks." The girl almost hissed.

"What's your n-name?" Matthew whispered her way.

The girl looked at Matthew for a second or two then looked beyond the shy boy. Did he actually want to know her name? She sighed and focused back on the blond male. "Do you really want to know?" She raised a blond eyebrow.

"Oui." Matthew answered as he nodded.

"It's-"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hello all you new readers to my story. Welcome! If I am not really bridging the character the characteristics they need, I am sorry. And yes I meant to end it without the girl saying her name. I wish for you guys to review who you think it is :3 If I get more than four Reviews for this chapter I'll update sooner ;)**

**Anyways, thank you and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! It is called Bad Karma by Ida Maria. I recommend you hear it, personally I really like it!**


	3. Lesson 2: Do Not Be An Idiota, Please!

Lesson 2: Don't Be An Idiota, Please!

"Annemarie, dork." She rolled her captivating green eyes.

"Annemarie? I'm-"

"Matthew, I know. You yelled it in the middle of the hallway. I get it." She interrupted.

"Where are you f-from, Annemarie?" Matthew mumbled.

"First call me Anne or Marie or if you prefer 'that girl with the green eyes'." She scoffed. "Second, I'm Dutch, got a problem?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Anne's good. And n-no, I have no problem with you being Dutch. I'm French-Canadian." His voice was so silent.

Her eyes almost sparkled –_almost._ And she gave a smirk. "Oh so you know French?" She ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Yes." Matthew nodded softly.

"Cool. Anyways, I got to get back to practice, okay? See you around? Maybe? Maybe not?" Anne Marie shrugged and left him to go back into the garage.

"I'd like to hear more from you." Matthew smiled and waved as he mounted his bike.

Annemarie watched him leave and looked at Mathais as he called to her. "He seems cool." He grinned. "Maybe you could date him."

"Shut up, dork." Annemarie rolled her eyes. "As if I'd agree."

"Whatever tickles your peach." The blue-eyed drummer shrugged.

Annemarie lifted her left eyebrow and twisted her lips into a confused frown. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She questioned. "It sounds disgusting, that's all I know."

Upon arriving at his house, Matthew parked his bike and ran into the house and up to the top of the stairs. Finally reaching his room he barged in and fell on his bed.

_Wow! I actually found her. And so quickly too! I thought it was going to take ages but hey! God must love me! _He thought._ Now to make her like me...Oh maple! There's still Feli. It's not that I don't like her, she's really cool, but...Annemarie is pretty cool too._

The following day, at school, Matthew hurried to Lovina's locker, where he waited until she arrived.

"Hey idiota. How did my sorella like your motorcycle?" Lovina cracked a grin as she opened her locker.

"Ha, funny story! She hated it..."Matthew whispered, his lips barely parting.

"Right...Awesome, okay. Now for your next lesson; don't be an idiota. It really gets annoying and if you're an idiota, you can't be a bad boy. Got it, Bastardo?" Her grin grew wider, showing off her pearly whites.

Matthew looked down at his leather boots as he processed her words for a little while and then nodded. "Okay, how do I do that?" He looked up to meet her hazel gaze.

"By not acting stupid, it's really simple." Yet another widening of the grin.

"I didn't even notice I was acting stupid." Matthew blinked.

"Ha! Please Matt, everyone acts stupid around here. You surely must've known you acted so. Anyways, moving on, just don't do idiotic stuff."

"But how do I do that?"

"Avoid idiots."

"Like you." A shy mumble but a huge smirk from his lips.

"I heard that, idiota, and if you are not going to appreciate my help. Then get fucking lost. Got it, bastard?" Her hazel eyes narrowed.

"It was a joke." Matthew laughed quietly.

Lovina slammed her locker and proceeded in walking to class. "Avoid any idiots and you'll be fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the advice."

"Oh and the pay is going to be higher. Fifteen dollars a lesson. So that'll be 30 dollars so far." It was Lovina's turn to smirk.

"W-what! No! Lovi, that's way too much." Matthew pouted; his eyes wide and his lips pursed together.

Lovina shrugged, causing her Sahara sand shoulders to capture the light of the hallway past her chestnut locks. "It's all or nothing, bud."

"Fine, here you go." Matthew sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing her three purple bills.* "Happy?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Couldn't be any happier." Lovina grinned as she received her cash.

They continued to walk to their classroom as she gave him tips on avoiding idiots. It was rather simple:

_!. If someone does something weird, they are idiots._

_2. If they hurt anyone, they are an idiot._

_3. If they bully, they are idiots._

_4. If they're nice, they are idiots._

_5. If they are funny, they are idiots._

_6. Everyone but Lovina is an idiot._

Simple right? Pretty.

As the teacher explained the following lesson, Matthew and Lovina whispered about Avoiding Idiots. It wasn't long before the teacher was a bit disappointed and made Matthew move to the front of the class for the day. This definitely affected Matthew's lesson because Lovina and Matthew did not have any other classes together, and during lunch, that certain Spaniard would snatch her.

Matthew had learnt a bit more on Lovina and Antonio's relationship through his cousin's girlfriend, Jeanne.

"I find it rather cute. Antonio is totally head over heels for Lovi, but she never likes to show that she does like him. So she builds this 'bad girl' wall for her to seem rude to him. But you do notice she blushes a bit every time he calls her. It's really cute." She had told Matthew.

Ever since then, Matthew had noticed it and he did think it was cute. And since Antonio was really nice, he could totally see a thing between them. Normally he never cares about couples, but now that Lovina was his first friend –if you could call her such –he hoped they would get together.

Now counting the seconds to the end of class, Matthew tapped his pencil on the table, becoming impatient with the clock at the front of the class. He skimmed his eyes over to the door on his right and caught a glimpse of those captivating green orbs.

Immediately, Matthew raised his hand.

"Matthew, explain to the class, how does Meiosis occur?" The teacher smiled softly, waiting for his answer.

"Oh...I wanted to ask if I could go to the restroom." He mumbled.

"Yes of course. Go ahead." The teacher rolled her brown irises. She had adapted to hearing his faint voice nowadays.

Matthew stood and rushed out of the classroom. He began to sprint down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, maybe even get a word from her. Yet, she was not anywhere. Still, Matthew refused to give up and believe that it was probably a hallucination due to his boredom.

Looking about a bit more he spotted her, but she stood talking to some guy; a teenager that Matthew identified as Mathais, her drummer if he was not correct.

Matthew did not want to interrupt and so he stood and waited for her. There was something that the drummer had said that made Annemarie blush but Matthew did not quite catch what it was. All he knew was that the words 'like', 'you', 'invite', and 'party' were used.

Crap! Matthew hadn't really thought this out. What if she already had a boyfriend? It wasn't hard to believe, she was an attractive young lady and very charming. Not to forget her voice was phenomenal. There was nothing bad about her, okay maybe she was a little rough around the edges, but otherwise, she was pretty cool.

"We meet again." Matthew blushed as she came towards him.

"Ah yeah!" Annemarie almost jumped. She was startled by the sudden whisper. In all honesty, she had not even noticed the boy there before. Did he just pop up out of nowhere? Or was he always there?

"So what're you up to?" Matthew bit his bottom lip.

"Y'know, Matt, your voice is rather quiet. Why?" Her green irises enchanted him.

"Oh sorry, is this good enough?" He raised his voice just a little.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Annemarie chuckled as she leaned onto a red locker door.

"Oh. Well, what are you up to? You kind of ignored my question." Matthew nodded.

"Right, Nothing. I'm up to nothing, other than dipping class, you?" Her blond eyebrow rose, causing the scar above it wrinkle a little bit.

"I decided to take a little walk, so I'm on a 'washroom break'..." He answered as he made little bunny ears in the air once he quoted the little white lie.

Annemarie nodded and smirked. "Well then, Mister 'I-wanna-be-a-bad-boy' see you later." She made a two finger salute and turned to leave. "Oh, there'll be a gig at Feli's party on Friday; be there if you want to hear me play." She announced and proceeded into leaving.

Awesome, he'll be right at the party, the first one to be there. Matthew smiled until realization slapped him in the face: _She said Feli's party! Maple!_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry for the late update... I had trouble with this chapter... And it's a pretty bad chapter right? Too much Dialogue, correct?**

**Anyways, I hope you still like it... I was listening to The Phantom of the Opera theme song while writing this... don't ask xD**

***3 Purple bills= Okay to all those non-Canadians out there... Our ten dollar bills are purple... We be awesome! I love them... Personally I like the Fifty ones better...They're RED! Like RED!**

**An if you have not noticed quite yet... THE GIRL IS NETHERLANDS! :D Awesome right? Maybe? Maybe not... **

**Please review. It motivates me!**


	4. Lesson 3: Don't Get Drunk At Parties!

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone,**

**I am so sorry that I have not been able to update. First I've had a writer's block for every story of mine, and then three weeks ago I got sick. I've been sick since and when I went to a doctor he told me that I might have had Bronchitis, I went to the Hospital yesterday and they assured me that I was fine, so I finally got to update today. I am so sorry for the real late update. Thank you so much for waiting. This is mostly a filler, so I am so sorry for that as well.**

* * *

Lesson 3: Don't Get Drunk at Parties. Stay Sober, Dammit!

"So, Lovi, is it true that you're going to have a party at your place?" Matthew whispered to the Brunette beside him, after chewing the end of his mechanical pencil.

"Yes, why does it concern you?" She hissed as she continued to copy down notes on sex-linked traits.

"Oh…Well it doesn't but… Actually it does." –A nod –"If I'm not quite correct, are we not friends? Doesn't that mean that I should be invited?" Matthew mumbled. He closed his eyes shut and stiffened as he prepared for the worst scolding of his life.

"I am simply your Mistress. Thus meaning, you obey the rules I give you. But, since I am feeling on good spirits this lovely Thursday morning, I must invite you to my ball." Lovina brought a Sahara sand kissed hand to rest on her upper exposed chest, above her square neckline and below her collar.

"Why are you speaking like a sophisticated _individual?_" Matthew teased.

"Do you want me to swear?" Lovina cocked her head to her right, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulder, and narrowed her eyes in a menacing way.

"Sorry, sorry." Matthew apologized and looked back at the board. "Thank you, Mistress, for inviting a simple servant to your _extravagant _ball." He joked.

"Yeah, you better be thankful, idiota." She hissed.

Matthew went back to his thoughts of which only consisted of Annemarie. The previous morning he had bumped into her and, although she was talking to Mathais, he didn't bother asking if they had something going on, and now he thought he should have.

The following evening Matthew found himself at Lovina's party. She had not specified at what time he was to be there, and he ended up being quite early.

Considering the size of Lovina's mansion, the backyard complimented it rather well. A small hill held the house above ground level of mostly the whole area of the yard. Tall looming Willow Trees and a high White picket fence kept all the party hard teenagers from wandering elsewhere. A couple of mature trees, around 150 years old scattered the enclosed space occasionally. All the trees were decorated in White Christmas lights with little origami figures that hung along with the leaves.

A little stage settled itself on top of the freshly cut rich green grass and huge speakers perched upon it, to the left of the yard.

"Bienvenuito to our party, idiota!" Lovina grinned at the Canadian. Her attire was rather revealing, not that Matthew had a say in what she wore. Lovina wore a slim fitting burgundy red dress that complimented her sweet curves. The dress was not too tight or too loose, it was just right. The back of her dress was open, giving it a flirty twist and it was cut a little higher than the whole arms-length ideology supposed to be worn at school. Her chestnut hair no longer flowed to her chest but rather was tied up in an elegant bun.

On the contraire, Matthew wore a blue button up collar shirt and White polo shorts. His hair was left loose and dog tags styled around his neck. For shoes, Matthew had put on some Polo Ralph black Canvas Sneakers.

"Right. Thanks for inviting me, budd." Matthew laughed.

"Budd? What have I told you? I'm your mistress, get it right." Lovina scoffed, if it ween't for the playful twinkle in her eyes, Matthew would have been scared.

"Oh, Lovi, no seas mala con las personas, mi amor." The sun-kissed man wrapped his arms around Lovina's waist from behind.

The red polo shirt the brunet boy wore made him look almost edible. Not to mention, the short sleeve shirt demonstrated his muscular arms and his loose white beach pants didn't hide the fact that all those soccer games and practices paid off. His legs had always been near perfect; toned, tanned and tantalizing. Of course, The Spaniard's perfect behind was noticeable.

"Let me go you bastard!" Lovina gasped. "As far as I'm concerned, I didn't invite a piece of shit like you."

Antonio, the Spaniard boy who had Lovina trapped in his embrace, laughed merrily.

"Either you let me go, or I kick that perfect ass of yours. No longer will it be round, there will be a great big dent where I beat the living hell out of you!" Lovina's cheeks burned as she struggled from the frivolous young man's muscular grasp.

"Oh Lovi, eres tan hermosa!" Antonio kissed the nape of her neck.

Lovina's eyes shot open and she elbowed Antonio in the gut, causing him to let go.

"Lovi, you're going to kill me one day." The Spaniard wheezed. Poor guy, he was winded.

"Hopefully that does happen one day." Lovina rolled her hazel eyes. "Let's go Matt, leave this bastard here." she grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him down the hill. Obediently, Matthew followed. His indigo pupils skimming the crowd of teenagers, which was when he noticed people in swimming suits. People in swimming suits meant there was a pool, right? So where was the pool? And sure enough, at the complete end of the backyard, there was a pool.

Matthew mentally kicked himself for not bringing a swimming suit and sighed heavily. Curse that idiocy he had sometimes obtained…

Leaving Matthew at the foot of the stage, Lovina climbed up and awaited her sweetheart of a twin. Once Feliciana had made it to the top, (With a little help from Ludwig) Lovina Started Talking into the microphone.

"Okay, listen here bastards, there are three fucking rules to this house party, and if you don't obey them, I will _personally_ kill you. Got it?" She smiled at the crowd. After no one said a word, Feliciana continued.

"If you already don't know, which you shouldn't not know, I am Feliciana Vargas and this is my twin; Lovina Vargas. Rule number one; if you get drunk, make sure that you do _not _drive and have a safe drive home. Take a cab, make one of your friends a designated driver. We don't want you to die, or kill people." The little Italian shrugged.

"Two! If you're drunk, _DO NOT_ swim. You will drown. Make sure people that no drunk idiota gets into the pool, also please clean up after yourselves, or I will lock everyone in until dawn, when hopefully everything is clean. Plus, I have security cameras, we'll catch you." Lovina grinned deviously, pointing at a couple cameras that were stationed at some trees.

"Finally; have fun!" Feliciana giggled into the microphone and both sisters got down from the stage.

Upon reaching Matthew again, Lovina narrowed her eyes. "And you, I have another lesson: Don't get drunk at these fucking parties. Bad boys like I have taught you to be don't do idiotic things. Sure you can drink a beer or two but _do not_ get drunk. Or I will strangle you, got it, Idiota?" She grinned, allowing her cherry red lips to part.

Matthew gulped and nodded slowly, although she was a girl, she scared the hell out of him, and he wanted to keep her calm for now, at least.


End file.
